In general, a vehicle wheel is engaged to a hub, and in the case of a vehicle with four wheels, four wheels are mounted on the vehicle. Furthermore, a brake is coupled with a hub by an axle and a wheel is engaged to the hub through a wheel nut.
A hub bolt and a wheel nut are used for mounting the wheel to the hub, and the wheel is fixed to the hub by tightening the wheel nut with a set torque. Research for improving productivity by rapidly tightening the wheel nut with a set torque is currently underway.
A vehicle assembly line may be used for assembling various vehicles, and an automatic wheel assembly system may treat various wheels corresponding to various vehicles. An ordinary automatic wheel assembly system cannot be applied to a vehicle assembly line for assembling various vehicles, however, because the position of assembling the wheel is to be different depending on the type of wheel hub.
Further, a vehicle may be delivered with a set speed on a conveyor in a vehicle assembly line. In this regard, it may be difficult to deliver the vehicle with a set speed depending on the characteristics of the conveyor, and it may be more difficult to engage a wheel nut to the vehicle which is delivered with a non-uniform speed and to check an engage torque of the wheel nut.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.